Naruto- The Child of Storm
by Tuah Kayne
Summary: Naruto and Hinata were taken by the messenger of Kami after a terrible night. Watch as Hinata teach him what love is and both of them making names in shinobi world.
1. Chapter 1-The Escape

A word before the story:

As this website was called, this is just a fanfic hence I do not have the ownership of Naruto but I could still make a fanfic out of it. So don't shout and try to sue me!

Chapter One: The escape

Wet. That was what Konohakagure was like as the sky wept as it was witnessing an act far more cruel than demons. Deep down within the red district of the village, a young boy no more than five years old running as his life depends on it because he is. His golden sun hair was hidden behind the dark red color of a dried blood and so were his cloths, which were no more than a few rags stitched together poorly. His eyes, one can see that it was filled with despair and sorrow as if he had been in more than a thousand wars.

"Come here you demon! It is time for you to pay!" said a voice among many other voices of a crowd that was chasing this young boy.

"Please! Help me!" he cried but it was unanswered.

The crowds of both civilians are getting closer and closer as the boy went limp when a kunai thrown by a ninja stabbed his leg. He fell, crying, trying to ask for the mercy of the villagers to spare him. Sadly it was ignored as they continue to beat him, stab him, mutilate him in any way beyond human imagination.

"Here is for my brother!"

"You should root in hell!"

"Die!"

Those were among the words shouted by them as the beating began. The boy Uzumaki Naruto can only lie down, prying deep within his heart that he will have a quick death, as he could not withstood the pain any longer.

Not far from the entrance of the village, a man hidden beneath the large hood was walking in the rain towards the great gate of Konohakagure. In his hand was a staff made from wood, which stood as tall as he is, 6 foot tall. As he walks, his attention was taken by an eagle, which flew down towards the stranger. Its wings spread widely and the eagle itself look majestic that even a fool could tell that it was no ordinary eagle.

The man slowly raised his arm and let the mighty eagle to land on it.

"Is there a message for me?" said the stranger. The eagle just nod and both set of eyes stares for a few seconds before the man flinched.

"So the boy that Kami wished to save is in danger!" the eagle just nod. The man quickly stood in a stance where his hands are in a ram sign and his legs were as if he is about to run a marathon. Seconds later, strong gush of wind seemed to surround him and his eyes glows in bright blue light. "Kaze, guide me to him now!"

in a fraction of a second, both the man and the eagle can be seem sprinting in the sky, which the Kaze, the eagle flew in front of him guiding the man towards the village.

"Kami help me. I hope I was not to late"

As we went back to our poor boy Naruto, he was now lying in his own pool of blood with his dismantled body, motionless as the crowds that without mercy beat him left him to his death. The situation he is now was far too gruesome to be told but miraculously he survived. Deep down in his mind he know this incident will not be his last because it was not his first. In fact this happened almost everyday especially in the day he was born, October 10th. The same day the nine tails fox Kyubi attacked the village and the very same day the village leader Yondaime Namikaze Minato sacrificed his life sealing the fox into a newborn child namely Naruto himself with his life in return.

Deep within Naruto in a sewer like space. A beast, the Kyubi was crying behind the bars he was entrapped in. even in this situation, he could se what had happened in the outside world especially to his host. Even he was said to be a demon, even he has the feelings of love and compassion towards a child, something that most of the villagers of Konohakagure does not have.

Now deep within his mindscape, we can see the soul of Uzumaki Naruto sat silently in front of the cage that placed the Kyubi.

"Oh where am I? How come I was uninjured? Where did all the water came from?" thought the child innocently. He looked around trying to figure out where is he. He turned left and right only to see huge pipes connected to the walls that seems to be connected. He then notice in front of him, a huge cage with a piece of paper pasted between the cage doors.

"**Naruto**" said a huge, loud voice.

"Who is that? Show your face!" shouted Naruto frantically. He was scared. He was in a middle of an unknown place and out of nowhere, a scary voice seems to call him.

"**In here you puny human!**"

Naruto turn his attention towards inside the cage and saw a pair of ruby colored eyes with a slit as pupils looking at him.

"Oh, are you the Kyubi?" asked Naruto without any expression in his face.

"**How do you know**?" the great Kyubi was surprised. The boy who was five years old knew who he was and yet he was not afraid. He was Kyubi the Nine Tailed Fox for God sake, the same fox that could bring a tsunami with the swipe of one of its tails. In fact he was the same fox that terrorized the life of the citizen of Konahakagure exactly five years ago. And this kid just stood there and say 'Oh, are you Kyubi?'. This does not make sense to him at all.

"**Why are you not afraid? I am the Great Kyubi!**"

"Why should I?" this make Kyubi more confused.

"**Because I am what you called a bijuu. A monster! I killed thousands of people and almost destroyed this village!**"

"And yet you were defeated by my father and sealed within me. You are now stood helplessly inside that cage until I released you."

This surprised Kyubi. This kid knows what he was, a jinchuriki. A person who has a bijuu trapped within them and he was still as expressionless as a stone. But what surprised him the most was that he knew who his father was. The Yondaime Hokage, the very same person who sealed Kyubi inside him and turned his life a living hell.

"How do you know what you are and your father?"

"Well the people always called me demon, fox, killer and they will try to make my life a living hell especially during my birthday, even thought there re no different from any other day, which happened to be the same day you attacked this village." Said Naruto. He then sat down, tired of standing up after his long night run.

"Then I thought, I must be the Kyubi because the whole village seems to hate me but then I saw the seal in my stomach. I don't know how but I know it was a seal meant to trap you within me. And by the seem of it, as long as I don't release you, I am safe in front of this cage."

The Kyubi was silenced. He was shocked by the deduction made by this child. He was just five years old and his observation skill and the idea that he proposed was far greater than most of the villagers that hate him.

"The how do you know about your father? And do you know about your mother?"

"Well as for my parentage, I notice my family name was Uzumaki, the only Uzumaki I know who ever reside within Konoha was the wife of the Shodaime Hokage, Uzumaki Mito and a famous jounin, Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Blood Death.

Since it was impossible for me to be the child of Mito-sama due to the age gape, I am sure I am the son of Kushina. As for my father, well you can see how I looked like, blue eyes, and golden hair, the only combination that was seen in the Yondaime. Put those two together, the hypothesis that I came up with was that I am Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Plus I know my father was far too kind and noble to asked any random couples to sealed you within a baby."

There was silence. Kyubi smiled. In his mind, this kid was smart…no he was a genius. Too bad that the villagers looked at him as a trash without any chance to show his true potential because if they did, this kid will be the greatest person in history.

"**You are one of a kind Naruto. I was surprised of how smart you are. Too bad the villagers failed to see that.**"

"Heh, to them I will always be a worthless demon." This hurts Kyubi deeply.

"**Well I'm sorry Naruto, because of me you are in this condition. I was too weak to resist the genjutsu that was placed on me that made me attack your village,**" cried Kyubi.

"Genjutsu?" asked Naruto. He doesn't know that the great Kyubi was controlled in a genjutsu that caused him to attack.

"**Yes. During your birth, a man who claimed to be Uchiha Madara ripped me of from your mother. He then placed me in genjutsu while trying to kill your mother and you. Your father fought him and won but he escaped. Both your parents then sacrificed their life trying to seal me into you**."

"Then it was your fault. It was that damn fake Madara's fault."

"**Thank you Naruto for understanding me**." tears can be seen drooling on Kyubi's cheek.

"No problem Kyubi. I was the one who should thanked you for continue to heal me without rest after all this time. Without you, I'll be dead already," continue Naruto.

"**You knew?"**

"Yes and for that I thank you."

"**It is nothing Naruto. It is the best I can do for you in this state. Now why don't you sleep and let me heal your body**."

"Okay Kyubi, good night!"

"**Good night Naruto, and Naruto**."

"Yes?"

"**Call me Kurama. That was the name given to me**."

"Then good night Kurama."

"**You are a special child Naruto**," thought Kurama as Naruto fades from his mindscape.

What seems to be almost an hour in the mindscape turns out to be second in the real world. After the crowd was gone, an eagle and a man land in the back alley where Naruto lied down. After witnessing Naruto's condition, he cried deep within his heart.

"Oh Kami, now I know why you insist on me taking this child away,' said the man. He would never think that the whole village would gang up to beat and try to kill and innocent child. It seems they were just too stupid to differentiate between a cup and the water it holds.

He quickly did a series of hand seals and seconds later, his hand glows in a dimmed light of green and he ran his hands along the injuries trying to heal the innocent child as best as he could. To his surprised the injuries quickly heal.

"Must be his tenant," thought the man. He then grab Naruto's body carefully, trying to lift him up to took him away from the village until he heard a small voice.

"Stop! What are you doing to Naruto!" said the small voice that sound like a girl. As he turned to the source of the voice, he saw what seems to be a Hyuuga in her jyuken stand. Her age was probably the same as Naruto.

"Where are you taking him?" asked the girl. The unknown man can see, even with her challenge, the girl seems to be afraid and her eyes. Is she crying?

"I am taking him away from here. Away from this hell hole Hyuga. Are you going to stop me?" challenged the man back. The girl seemed to be relieved and yet sad.

"So you are saving him?"

"Yes." Hearing that, the Hyuuga girl loses her stand. She then grabs something from her pocket. It seems to be a small jar of green cream and she hand it to the stranger.

"Thank you mister for saving him. Could you please give this to him after he awake? It is a healing cream. I make it own my own," continue the girl. Her words filled with stutter and yet compassion.

"Don't you hate him young Hyuuga?" asked the man. He was surprised that the child seems to care for Naruto.

"No I don't. In fact I…I love him. Even with what reside inside him."

"You knew? How? I understand that the Hokage made a law that prevent the younger generations from knowing what reside within him?"

"I awakened my Byakugan a year ago and I could see that he have two source of chakra, one being huge and red in color. Put together the fact that the villagers hate him I know that Kyubi was trapped within Naruto-kun."

"You love him? Why?"

"When I was three, I was often bullied. One day he came and save me from them. After that I always observe him from far. At first I admired him. He never gives up even after what they did to him. Later on that admiration turns to love. But I never have the courage to say it to him" said the young Hyuuga while stuttering.

"Really? I am surprised young Hyuuga. It is rare to see that kind of feelings. What is your name?"

"Hinata, Hyuga Hinata."

"The heiress of the Hyuuga clan?" hearing that, the girl now named Hinata gloomed. She looks like about to cry.

"My father…deemed me worthless. She told I was too weak after I was kidnapped by the Kumo's jounin last year. He was planning to make my little sister the heiress and placed me in the branch family," cried Hinata. She now stood there crying while trying to wipe her tears.

"That damn Hiashi!" the stranger was now madder than he was after seeing Naruto. It seems that Konoha had lost its Will of Fire to blame a child for loosing to a jounin. He then was surprised as another eagle, almost similar to Kaze land on a dumpster beside him.

"What is it Arashi?" said the stranger to the arrived eagle. They then stare at each other's eye for a few second before the man smiled.

"So it seems that Kami also wants her out of this hell hole," smiled the stranger. Hinata was confused. The man in front of him seems to stand still with Naruto in his arms and smiling after staring at the eagle.

"Well Hinata, why don't you pass the cream to Naruto yourself?" said the stranger to Hinata.

This make her more confused. 'Didn't he just told her he would take Naruto-kun away.'

"You seemed to be confused, before I continue lets get out of this place first," said the man as he grab Hinata's shoulder and he sunshined them to the forest area outside of Konoha.

"You see Hinata, my name is Kazama, and I am a shinobi who serve under Kami."

"Kami! As in The Kami!" said Hinata in surprised. Well it was not everyday that you meet someone who serve directly under a god.

"Of course that Kami, you knew any other Kami?" Hinata quickly shakes her head left and right.

"Well you see my mission at first is to save Naruto and brought him back to my place and trained him to be my successor. But then Kami told me to ask whether you want to follow me as well. Away from the clutch of your father and your clan."

"So you want me to follow you?" stuttered Hinata.

"If you want to come along with Naruto." Hearing that, Hinata quickly jump and hugged Kazama while while crying happily.

'I take that as a yes'.

After a while Hinata detached from her hug and blushed. "I'm sorry Kazama-san."

Smiling, he stood down laying Naruto on the ground. "Hold him for me would you while I call for backup." Seeing that she nods, Kazama quickly did a series of hand seals and summoned a huge black eagle.

"Kazama, it seems that you manage to save both of them," said the ten-foot tall eagle.

"Yes Yokaze. If you don't mind could you give a lift to my place?"

Smiling, the now named Yokaze spread his gigantic wings and bow down so that both Kazama and Hinata could climb onto his back.

"Well lets go Hinata, away from this place," smiled Kazama as she lifted both Hinata and Naruto before he jumped onto Yokaze and the eagle fly.


	2. Chapter 2-Learning What is Love

First of all I would like to thank all of the readers for the reviews and fav. I really appreciate it. Thank you for your support!

**Chapter Two- Learning What Is Love**

"Gone! What do you mean he is gone?"

A loud shout was heard in the middle of that night even with all of the celebration of the defeat of Kyubi was happening throughout Konoha. The source: a man in late fifties in a white and red robe, smashing his table in the middle of the Hokage Office. He seems to be angry…scrapped that he was pissed. The son of the late yondaime, the one he was told to take care was now gone. In front him, an anbu was kneeling. Hidden behind his dog masked, he grinned.

"We couldn't find him. What we manage to find was his pool of blood and judging by the amount, he didn't make it."

"Oh Kami," his face turned from anger to sorrow in a matter of second. "Do you have his body?"

"I'm afraid not. His body is gone."

'Finally that demon is gone. Sensei I had avenged you.'

His grey, gravity defying hair was unmoved as he stood up and bowed.

He then spoke "I'll try to gather my comrade to find it." But deep inside his mind, 'yeah right.'

The hokage fell back to his chair. He then rubbed his face knowing that he yet again failed to protect that child.

"I guess…" just before he finished his word, a man with long black hair with pale white eyes barge in. he looked worried. Accompanying him was a younger version of him but with a different face and a bandage covering his forehead.

"Hokage-sama, my daughter is missing!"

"What do you mean Hiashi? Explain!"

Without expression the man named Hyuuga Hiashi continued his speech. "I was about to call Hinata for her branding but it seems she is gone. At first I thought he went to look for that demon but we failed to find her in the whole Konoha!"

"You what!" scream the hokage. He was mad. First Hiashi was about to brand his daughter into slavery then he called Naruto a demon. "You dare to put your daughter in slavery Hiashi! And let me remind you again NARUTO IS NOT A DEMON!"

All occupants in the room flinched, even the anbus who were stationed and hidden in the room to protect the hokage. They were all now in their knees as the Sarutobi, the hokage leeks huge amount of killing intent.

"I guess it is good that she is gone!"

"Hokage-sama but this is a matter of clan!" shouted Hiashi.

"I AM THE HOKAGE! EVEN IF THIS IS A CLAN MATTER, YOUR CLAN ARE PART OF THE MILITARY AND SINCE I AM THE LEADER OF THIS VILLAGE, MY ORDER DOES MATTER!" Hiashi was now in a bowing position. All of the hokage's KI was directed to him. He tried to fight but seems he was failing.

"Don't make me show you why I am the hokage Hiashi." Command Sarutobi. "Now leave all of you!" he then faced towards the wall where his hidden anbus hide. "You too my friends."

"Hitomi will be disappointed in you."

Not want to increase their leader's anger, the anbus, Hiashi and his Hyuuga guard quickly left. Seeing now that he was alone, he let his body fell into his chair. His face turned sorrow, showing how his face has aged. He then the wall on his left and looked directly at the picture of Yondaime Hokage and wept.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Somewhere in a high mountain far away from Konoha, a huge black eagle was about to land in what seems to be a courtyard of a huge mansion hidden within the rocks and trees. It landed gracefully and as it landed, a figure jumped while holding two children with him.

"Well my job here is done. See you later Kazama, Hinata-chan," said Yokaze. Kazama smiled and search something within his back pouch. He took out a small scroll and unsealed a huge chunk of meat and threw it in front of Yokaze.

"Here is a bit of a gratitude Yokaze. Thanks by the way."

Yokaze smiled. He then turned his head towards the young Hyuuga and wished her safe.

"Thank you Yokaze-san. Hope to see you again," said Hinata, bowing gracefully towards the large eagle.

Grabbing the meat with his feet, Yokaze flapped his large wings creating a small gust. "Till we meet again my friends," he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Both Hinata and Kazama stood there silently for a few second before the man turned towards her and said, "Well let's get inside. I need to get our young man here clean and probably heal anything that I missed," while correcting his hold on Naruto. She nodded and they then make their way into the mansion.

It was huge. The two stories mansion consists of at least 4 huge rooms, a library, a weapon vault and a huge kitchen. They now stood in the alleyway in front of the entrance. Hinata was awed. She came from the Hyuuga clan and their compound was blend. But this house was beautiful. It was a piece of art. Each wall was decorated with drawings and calligraphies and the woods were carved with details of flora.

Kazama smiled seeing the girl's reaction. He took of his shoes and walk towards the stair. He turned to Hinata and called her to follow him. "Come, I'll show you your room."

Without any doubt, Hinata took of her shoes and she increased her footstep to follow him.

"Lovely isn't it." Hinata was confused.

"The house. Well lets just say that Kami really love something beauty and she would do anything to ensure her employee have the best." Said Kazama as he continued his step upstairs.

"Wait Kazama-san, The Kami is a woman!"

"Yup. Surprised isn't it. The most powerful being is a woman." After that he enter a room and placed Naruto on an already prepared bed. He then looked at Hinata and ordered her to bring the basin filled with water that was behind her to him.

"Well help me clean him will you." Hearing that, the timid girl turned bright red. Blood quickly gushed her head as if she was about to explode from embarrassment. She never has the courage to embrace Naruto and now the men he just met asked her to clean Naruto's body.

Looking at her, Kazama smirked and know he had a great idea in his head. "Well what are you waiting for? Don't tell me you are too shy? You are going to share a room with him." It was too much for Hinata to take. At first she was looking at her crush semi naked now she was told they were going to share a room.

Thud.

Kazama turn his head at the sound on the floor. She saw Hinata fainted with a grin on her face and a small tint of blood flowed from her nose. He then laughed, as he can no longer contain it while he clean Naruto and check for any injuries. After a few minutes, he stoped and quickly took Hinata and set her beside already cleaned Naruto. He then left the room with a smile knowing he would have an entertaining day ahead.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto tried to block the sunbeam that seems to blind him. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was not in the hospital ward as he used to be. He turned around and saw that he was in a room unknown to him.

'Where am I?'

He then noticed that there was something that was holding his waist and it was resting in his stomach. He removed the blanket that was covering him and saw something that stopped his heart for a moment. His face was paled and cold sweat was running throughout his body like a waterfall.

'Oh shit! This was Hinata daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi! Am I in the Hyuuga compound! What is she doing here? What am I doing here? Oh man Hiashi is so going to kill me if he sees this!'

Feeling that the 'pillow' she used was moving, Hinata slowly open her eyes and saw a deep blue eyes staring at her. Realizing what position she was in, she quickly jumped down the bed and try to hide her face behind the pillow she grabbed.

"Er…morning Naruto-kun," she said in stuttering while trying not faint with all the blood that gushed to her head.

"Morning Hinata-san. Could you tell me where I am? Am I in your house?"

She tried to answer him but it seem her shyness was to overwhelm. "No…" before she managed to finish, the door of the room was opened and there stood Kazama without his robe. Without it, they can see clearly what he looked like. He was six foot tall with a black curly hair that was kept tidy. His eyes were deep black in color and he had a small goatee as a beard. Beneath the black shirts and pants he was wearing, one can see how solid his muscle was. More than enough to melt any women who see it.

He smiled seeing the reaction of the two children especially Hinata.

"Well it seems you guys woke up already. Why don't you take a bath first? It was just down the hallway. I'll explain everything downstairs in the kitchen during breakfast after you guys had done. Here is your clothing,' said Kazama as he put down two pairs of clothing which consist of black clothing's similar to what he wear on a table nearby before he left.

After a while, all three can be seen sitting on the chair looking at their breakfast. The breakfast, which made of traditional Japanese style breakfast consist of steamed rice, eggrolls, grilled fish and miso soup served with hot tea. Naruto look at them and tears can be seen rolling in his cheek.

Surprised, both Kazama and Hinata asked him what seems to bug him.

"Well this is the first time I ate something like this, a cooked meal. I grew up hated and usually I had to scavenge the food on my own, usually on a trashcan behind an alley. Most of the time I had nothing to eat as the people will try their best to kill me before I manage to find anything."

Naruto tried his best to contain his tears but he seemed to fail. Slowly, Hinata tried move her hand to comfort Naruto. He then looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Hinata-chan and Mr…" said Naruto, trying to figure out the name of the person who seems to shelter them. At that time, Hinata was in seventh heaven for Naruto had called her 'chan'.

'Oh Kami please let not this be a dream or I'll destroy my pillow with jyuken.'

Smiling, Kazama answered "Kazama. You can call me Kazama." He then continues to tell Naruto what had happened and how they end up in his house while eating his breakfast. An hour and a delicious meal later, Naruto was now in his deep thinking mode. He was saved by what seems to be the messenger of Kami. He was not the only as Hinata was with him too.

Curious, Naruto asked, "What does Kami want with us Kazama-san?"

This bordered Hinata too. Now both of them were staring at Kazama who seemed to drink his tea slowly.

"Well you see Naruto, long story short Kami was sick on how you was treated in that place. So she ordered me to save you from that hell and for you to me my successor. She said that one day you would bring greatness in this world as you are, the child of prophecies "

This was surprised news to both Naruto and Hinata. Naruto, the village pariah was said to be The Child of Prophecies. Curious, Hinata slowly voiced her question.

"Kazama-san, what is the child of prophecies?"

"Well lets just said that one day something terrible will happen in this world and the child of prophecies will be the heroes that will save everyone or let them in their doom."

"And what does me being here matter?" she continued.

"Well didn't you ever hear? Behind every man there was a woman who support him. Kami knows you are the only one who can do the job for Naruto as you had been caring him long enough."

This surprised Naruto. First he was told he was the child of prophecies, and then now he knows that he was never alone as the princess of Konoha, Hyuuga Hinata had been caring him for quite some time. Him out of all people! The village pariah.

"So you mean," said both Naruto and Hinata in the same time.

With a huge smile, Kazama get what they seemed to think. "Yup you are going to be partners for a long time and probably going to marry each other too."

Thud

Thud

"Eh?" he looked at the table and saw that both Naruto and Hinata fainted.

'What am I going to do with these lovebirds?' said Kazama deep in his though as he rose and clean the table before he make a clone and pick up both children and lay them in their room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a while both children woke up from their fainting. The saw each other's face and blushed. It was an awkward moment for both of them, none trying to say anything to break the silence.

"Hinata-chan you don't mind partnering up with me, did you?"

'Answer him idiot. Tel him how you fell you coward!'

"Er…yes. No! No I don't mind Naruto-kun! Because I LOVE YOU!" She screamed and tried to continue hiding her face form Naruto.

'Now I had said it. Please don't hate me Naruto-kun.'

Naruto was silenced. He then slowly raised his head and tried to look at Hinata.

"I'm sorry Hinata. It must take a lot of courage for you to say that. Not that I don't love you it is just that, with all the hate I received growing up, not once I was shown what love is. So I can't answer you saying I love you because I do not know what is love." Hinata slowly turn her head. She had tears pooling in her eyes. Never in her life she heard a person not knowing what is love and now she just know what her crush does not know what love is. She quickly jumped towards Naruto and swung her arms hugging him.

'She was hugging me! Wait, what is this warmth I felt in my chest? Is this love?'

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I never have the courage to tell you this. I never have the courage to protect you. But know I am here," she said without any stuttering as tears gushing out of her eyes while she continue hugging him. Looking at her, Naruto slowly lift his arms and hugged her back.

"Hinata-chan, if you really love me please don't give up on me. I'll try my best to learn what love is so that I can love you back."

Pale violet eyes meet bright blue eyes. They stood there in that position while hugging each other for a few minutes before they released each other and smiled. They then noticed a note on a lamp table beside the bed.

_Be prepared on the courtyard for your training at eleven o'clock_

_Signed,_

_Kazama_

They look at the watch and notice it was almost eleven. Not wasting any time, the two children quickly make their way towards the courtyard


	3. Chapter 3-The Training

I was ecstatic when I saw how many likes, follows and visit I received on the previous chapter. Thank you guys for all of your support. I'll try my best to update it regularly.

Chapter three: The Training

To most people, they will only see huge mountains filled with trees and dangerous cliff. That was because they were convinced by the nature that was what they see. But hidden within the mountain was a paradise made on earth. It was a huge garden filled with flowers and trees with delicious fruits and beautiful waterfall. Nearby it was a hidden pool of natural hot water spring and a huge field that could fit a thousand people. In the middle of all that was a mansion designed to be a masterpiece that no man could recreate.

Right now, we can see three figures standing in the middle of the field. One being an adult while the other two being children.

"Now to start with to be a ninja and my apprentices, you need to know what chakra is," said Kazama as he looked at the two children in his 'sensei' mode. "Anyone?"

In a calm and calculative voice, Naruto voiced up his answer. " A chakra is basically the combination of physical and spiritual energy a person have. It is use to power up any jutsu used by a shinobi. The jutsu they use depends greatly on their chakra. The greater the chakra they use, the more powerful the jutsu is. But in doing so, they are tiring themselves as the energy comes from inside them. If their chakra is gone or depleted into nothing, they will die."

Both Hinata and Kazama were awed by the explanation given by Naruto. The answer he gave perfect and easily understood.

"Now do any of you have unlocked your chakra?" Between the two, only Naruto raised his hand. Noticing she was falling behind her crush, she looked down at the ground feeling ashamed.

"Wow you had unlocked your Byakugan but have yet to unlocked your chakra?" asked Kazama. Usually a Hyuuga need chakra to empower their Byakugan and it seems that Hinata does not need it to use hers.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. It is fine that you have yet to unlocked your chakra. Every child by our age has not yet to do so too. The reason I had been because I need it to increase my speed to escape from those villagers." Naruto quickly hugged her for comfort. Feeling the assurance that Naruto gave, Hinata smiled and returned the hug. Now she felt safe, safer than any given time she was with her clan.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Aw, so sweet. Enough you love birds." Coughed Kazama. Both children quickly release their hugs. They were now both in a crimson shade.

"Naruto is right Hinata, it is fine if you do not have access to your chakra yet. It is my duty to teach you how. So don't feel ashamed or what so ever. So to start with I want you to sit down in a meditation style on hold your hands in a ram style," said Kazama as he shows Hinata how to do it. Quickly and yet gracefully, Hinata followed what was ordered to her.

" Now I want you try to focus just like the way you use your byakugan and imagine there was a ball in front of you. Now try to grab the ball and hugged it. Forced it into your body and let it flow around you."

Seconds passed and a minute later, A gushed of wind was felt by both Naruto and Kazama. Hinata was now inside a sphere of blue chakra around two meters in diameter. A second later the chakra was gone. Hinata was panting in the ground. She felt nausea and everything felt different. She felt stronger. Way stronger than she was before.

"Wow for a small child, you sure have a huge chakra pool." Said Kazama. It was not common for a five-year-old child to have that amount of chakra. You need to be a genin to have that amount of chakra. Suddenly Hinata was on the ground as Naruto tackled her in a hug.

"Great job Hinata! You are awesome!" she smiled.

"Ano, Naruto-kun how much Chakra do you have?" She was curious about it.

"You want to see it?" Both Kazama and Hinata nodded.

"Well be prepared and brace your self." Naruto closed his eyes and tried to focus in releasing as much chakra he could. Moments later a strong wind pushed both Hinata and Kazama away from where they stood. The wind was getting stronger and cracks started to appear on the ground. Threes and the grass dances around and small rocks nearby Naruto were now floating a bit. In a matter of second, Naruto was engulfed in a huge blue sphere with a radius of ten meter. Along with it, streaks of red chakra seemed dance around the sphere entering and leaving Naruto's body.

Kazama and Hinata were speechless again for that day. Naruto had a more chakra than any shinobi they ever see. Not even a kage level ninja had that amount of chakra. For Kazama, he was expecting Naruto to have a huge amount of chakra being him came from Uzumaki clan which was known for having huge amount of chakra and having Kyubi sealed inside him increased it further more. But what he didn't expect was that Naruto had that amount of chakra. It was way beyond what he expected.

After a minute of releasing his chakra, Naruto felt tired so he stop releasing his chakra. No he was struggling to stand up and he fell to his back smiling. No more hiding how strong you are. He now can show his true strength without worrying that any villagers or shinobi from being afraid that the 'demon' is getting stronger.

"Na-Naruto-kun that was amazing!" she was ecstatic. Slowly she helped Naruto so that he can stand up properly

"Thank you Hinata-chan."

Smiling, Kazama walked slowly to both of them. "Well I expact you to have a huge amount of chakra as you being an Uzumaki and a jinchuriki, but this. This is amazing Naruto. Kami was right, you are one of a kind."

"Hai, thank you sensei." Kazama was confused.

"Sensei?"

"Yes, you are going to teach us right? So it was a courtesy to call you sensei." Hinata nodded at what Naruto had just said.

"Well thank you guys, I really appreciate it. Now when I think again, Kazama-sensei does suit me hehehehehe."

Taking out two scrolls from his back pouch, Kazama throw the scrolls to both of his new student. Seeing that they were curious, he told them that it would be their training schedule for the year. They then unrolled the scroll and read it.

_0600-Wake up, bath_

_0700-Morning breakfast_

_0800-Taijitsu training_

_1100-Chakra and ninjutsu training_

_1300-Lunch break_

_1400-Weapon training_

_1700-History, etiquette, politics_

_1900-Bath and dinner_

_2100-Sealing for Naruto, Healing for Hinata_

_2200-Rest_

_2300-sleep_

Naruto was impressed on how the schedule was arranged. It was done not just to make a strong shinobi but also a perfect kage level ninja. It took the aspect of a shinobi must not just be strong but also diplomatic and knows their way in any situation, in a battle or not.

"Kazama-sensei, what kind of weapon we are going to train? " ask Hinata curious. She had lost her stutter now due to the fact that she had gained her courage with the help from Naruto.

"Well we will choose that later." Answered Kazama. He then took out two pieces of papers in a size of a palm from his pocket and passed it to them. "Now since we are in the 'chakra and ninjitsu' period, there are two things I want to teach you guys, first your chakra element or elements. Here is chakra paper. Channeled your chakra into it and it will tell you what your chakra is."

Without any doubt, Naruto channeled his chakra into the paper in his hand. Immediately the paper was sliced into many pieces as if it was cut by a scissor. Shocked by the affect, he quickly released it and as the paper slices fell, it suddenly turned wet.

"Wow you got a strong affinity of wind. When I said strong I really mean insanely strong. Not just that, it also seems that you have a bit of water in you. Wind was the rarest element ever but no worries I myself have it."

After that, it was Hinata's turn. She then channeled her chakra in hers. In a second, the paper turned damped and small bit of water was released from as if the paper was taken from a pool of water.

"Water and as strong as Naruto's wind. The other person I know who had that strength in water element was Nidaime Hokage. And this explains why you couldn't perform the normal jyuken. The traditional jyuken need a sturdy and strong earth element chakra and this is the opposite of water element which was flexible and graceful."

"I know you are strong Hinata-chan!" cheered Naruto. Hinata replied the smile. There was someone who believed in her.

"Well now lets start with chakra control. I want each of you to take a leaf and try to stick it in your forehead. If you could do it more than five minutes, add more and more around your body. Remember to come inside for lunch at one o'clock and after that we will choose your weapon."

Hearing that, both children quickly grab a leaf each and try to stick it in their forehead using chakra. They failed for a few times before they manage to make it stick. Kazama then make a shadow clone of himself and left it with them so he can continue teach the children as he went inside to prepare for lunch.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hours passed and both Hinata and Naruto were now struggling to walk to the kitchen. But after seeing the lunch, deliciously prepared ramen and cinnamon rolls, both children felt energized and they jumped to the chair eager to eat

"Go and wash your hands before you eat." Ordered Kazama.

It was a fun lunch. They talk about their past, well mostly the fun one and learn about each other. Both children were shocked in learning Kazama's past. Despite his twenties look, Kazama was ancient. He was born long before the first Hokage in the area nearby the Land of Bird and The Land of Wind. To add more surprise, he was taught by the Rikudou Sannin himself. Kazama told them that the sannin found him almost dying after a bandit group killed his family. He who was ordered by Kami herself then taught him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Weapon vault

When Naruto and Hinata arrived at the weapon vault, which was located beneath the mansion, they were shocked on the number of weapon displayed there. There were hundreds of weapon in variety of shapes and sizes. It seems that they could fight against an army of a nation with all of them.

"Now I want you to choose a weapon that you feel right for you. Not what looks cool or awesome or something but something that when you wield it, it feels like it was a part of you." Ordered Kazama.

Both Naruto and Hinata then went around the vault testing every weapon they saw. After a while and tons of weapon tested, Naruto felt like something was calling him. He tried to follow it and found an old wooden staff more than six feet tall. The top of the staff was three times wider than the rest and it was in almost a thunder shape. When he wield it, he felt comfortable and as he channeled some chakra based on his instinct on the weapon, the old wooden staff was suddenly engulfed in blue seals. Shocked on what he saw, Naruto dropped it. After a moment, he saw that the staff was now brand new and it was burgundy in color with some gold lining. He then took it and deep inside, he now that this was his weapon.

The same thing was happening to Hinata. She found an old Chinese style sword that have a double sided bladed. The old weapon changed after she channeled some chakra into it turning it new with its handled covered in royal blue color and the guard being gold.

"I see you found your weapon." Both Hinata turned to the source of the voice. They saw Kazama was standing at the middle of the room with what seems to be arm guards with knife in front of the knuckle.

"Sensei, what happened to my weapon? At first it was old but when I channeled chakra into it, it changed?" ask Naruto. He was curious on how the staff that he held became new. Hinata also mentioned that the same thing happened to the sword that she held.

"Well you see my student, an old phrase said that a master doesn't choose his weapon but the weapon choose its master. The same thing happened to you guys. Your weapon had chosen you as their wielder. If you take any weapon and they did not choose you, it will break on contact with any weapon." Explained the man. He then pointed them to his weapon by raising his fist. "This here is my lovely Asura. Each weapon have a name and you need to search for it."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed his self. A few minutes later he open his eyes and smiled.

"Kamikaze. His name is Kamikaze." Hinata and Kazama nodded understanding what he said. She then tried herself and minutes later she smiled.

"Mine is Lo-Shen."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All of them are now sitting at the living room. Their weapon was at in front of them. Kazama told them that there is something more important that need to be discussed.

"Now that you have your weapon, let me explain what we will be training which I didn't put on the scrolls. Other than normal chakra, both of you will focused more on nature chakra." Seeing that both of his students were confused, he continued his explanations. "You see, we human was not the only who released chakra, other living creature like the animals, the plant and just so you know, this planet itself is like a living creature hence it also released its own chakra. Nature chakra was far more powerful than human chakra and we can see the bijuu such as Kyubi as a proof. But using nature chakra was very hard and it take years to master. That is why I want you to start early.

Even if a person has a time to learn it, the knowledge on how to wield it was limited and only certain people have access to it. And before you went around playing with it, I need to remind you that it is dangerous. If an untrained person absorbs your chakra, they'll turn into stone. But don't worry about it. I'll help you in your learning. Kami would be mad if something happened to you guys." Assured Kazama. In fact he himself don't want anything to happen to both of his student.

Seeing them together makes him happy. After a long year with lack of interaction with other human, the moment he spend with them makes him feel like he has his family once again.

Suddenly their attentions were interrupted by a something that flew into the room and crashed into the table. It turns out to be Kaze, the eagle that accompanied Kazama in Konoha. With him was a beautiful scroll strapped in his back. Kazama took the scroll and open it. He then smiled and looked at his students.

"Now another thing is that Kami want you guys to sign a summoning contract with the eagle clan. Just write your name with your blood and place a print of your fingers underneath it."

Taking the scroll without hesitant, Naruto bit his finger and write his name, 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'. Hinata was surprised to see Naruto's last name. She didn't expect Naruto to be related to Yondaime Hokage. Now that see look again, Naruto does look a lot like the Hero oh Konoha she saw in a picture.

"Hehehe I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I forgot to tell you who may parents are."

"No need Naruto-kun. It my fault to missed something so obvious. In fact the whole village is a fool to miss it to. They adored their hero but despised his son."

Hinata then try to imagine what Naruto will look like when he grows up. She imagined the Yondaime but with six whiskers scratch in his cheek.

'Hot!' was the only thing come to her mind. She blushed and blood seemed to drip a bit from her nose.

"Hinata-chan it's your turn to sign it." She quickly hides her blush and bit her finger to sign the summoning scroll.


	4. Chapter 4- The Surprised Return

Two things! Thank you for all your support! I could not make it without you guys! Please do continue your support. Second is that I am so sorry for the delayed in the release. I got a hectic week so I don't have time to wrote this chapter. But still for the sake of my readers, here is your chapter!

Chapter four- The Surprised Return

It was exactly ten years had passed since the disappearing of the two children. Things were not the same in Konoha. The people were happier because the 'demon' had gone. But not all was happy.

Deep inside the Hokage Office, Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting his chair. His hands were supporting his head as he looked down towards his table. He was there alone with four of his trusted anbu guard who kept hiding in the room. There was no noise except silence. No one speak anything. The hokage was in despair. In his face, the sign of aging can be seen clearly. He had lead Konoha in two of the Shinobi Wars and each they emerge victorious. Still he never felt as old as he is compared to right now.

Upon the disappearing of Naruto, the citizen of Konoha had taught he was dead due to the amount of blood he left and they are now celebrating it. Parties were everywhere right now within Konoha. The hokage could not do anything. Everytime he wants to do something, the council will overrule him. And if he wants to execute those who dishonored the wish of Yondaime, he afraid that he might lose his power and Danzo might take over him. Similar thing was happening in Hinata's case. There was nothing that can done. She was classified as a missing person. They suspect Kumo kidnapped her just like what had happened year ago but the lack of evidence denied them.

Sadly and slowly he turned his head towards the picture of Yondaime that was hung beside him. Tears can be seen

'Minato, I apologize. I had failed you yet again.'

The hokage was not the only one who was disturbed by the disappearing of Naruto. In the middle of the market area, a small shop called the Ichiraku seemed to have a sad atmosphere to those who see it carefully. The owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame cared Naruto deeply. They had tried to help him but every time they tried, he would ran away, afraid that the Ichiraku's will hurt him like other people had done. To them, they felt disgused by the citizen of Konoha due to their actions toward Naruto. They know his true identity. He is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Before he was born, his parents always came to his shop and even when other people doesn't know that the Yondaime was married to Kushina, they know because it was Teuchi who helped Minato proposing to her and also he and his daughter also witness their secret weddings.

One day when Kushina came in bulging pregnant, he announced that it would be a free ramen day in celebrating Kushina being pregnant because to him, Kushina was her daughter in all but blood. Now that Naruto was gone, he felt like a huge piece of his heart gone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Deep in the forest in the border between The Land of Fire and The Land of Rice, a small clearing can be seen with holes in the ground, trees burnt up and some seemed to be cut by something sharp. In the middle of it were three figures, which one was clearly dead as his head was no longer with his body.

Nearby him, the other two figures stood and their bodies indicate that the scene surrounding them did not affect them. Both were wearing black, traditional shinobi clothing with high black, armored shoes and arm guard. One of them who were clearly a male stood up around six foot tall, wearing an eagle style anbu mask that was accompanied with fake white hairs that cover up his head and reached his back. His partner who was a female around five foot nine also wearing the same mask except hers have a bit of feminine touch in it.

Currently the male was crouching on the ground with the head of the dead man on top of an unrolled scroll in front of him. His partner stood silently as she examined what seemed to be a handle of a sword without the blade.

"Can't believe with all those talk, he was this weak," said the male as he sealed the head in the scroll. The female looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah so much for the great swordsman Aoi Rokusho. He claimed to be strong but his swordplay is weak. I guess he was too depended on this sword." The male then stood up. Looking at his west before turning his head towards his partner.

"I guess we need to go back to Konoha now? I really hope we can stay hidden longer."

She understood his partner's thought. He was worried for them. Slowly walking to him while putting the sword in his back pouch, he hugged him. "I know foxy-kun, but it was Kami's order. We can't disobey her."

"I can't wait to see how they react when we appear hime-chan. They must be calling for my blood and your father must be pissed," he replied as he returned the hug.

"Well what can they do? We are stronger than them. Don't you forget the others will be back too?"

"Hehehehe you right. I believe Konoha will get a major wake up call. Lets just pray it will still stand after all those bloodshed."

After a few minutes of comfort, the masked shinobis took their stance and they jumped upwards. Moments later, both figures can be seen as if they were running in the air with an unimaginable speed towards their destination, Konoha.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back to the hokage, he was now holding a small frame in which was a picture of Minato and Kushina in their wedding dress. Without moving his eyes from the picture, he suddenly let out his voice, breaking the silence.

"You can come out now Jiraya. I know you were there." The moment the hokage finished his words, a figure jumped into the room from the window.

"You still have it sensei." The figure spoke. He was a huge man. His hair was spiky white long and it reached his waist. He wore a green hoary underneath a red jacket with a huge scroll behind him. He was wearing a wooden sandal along with a horny headband that read 'oil'. He was Jiraya of the Sannin, The Toad Sage, one the three sannin who was also student of Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"There is a reason I am still the Hokage Jiraya-chan." He smiled. Jiraya grunted as he heard the nickname given to him.

"Could you please not call me that sensei? It feels…odd for a me to be called that."

"Hahahahaha I am afraid not Jiraya-chan. You yourself could not stop from being pervert right." Jiraya face palmed. He could not believe his sensei brought up that subject. He then looked at the Hokage in a serious face.

"Are you sure you don't want to take any apprentice again Jiraya?"

"You know I couldn't sensei. Not after I failed Minato. The only person I am interested in is Naruto, his son. I should bring him along with me but no I'm to lazy to do that!" He cried a bit knowing that he had failed his duty as Naruto godfather. In fact he never saw him other than the day he was born after Kyubi attacked. He refused to take care of him saying that it would be bothersome to him.

"It was not just your fault Jiraya-chan, it was mine too. I was too weak to help him and now that he was gone, I felt weaker…" the hokage could not finished his words as suddenly two figures appeared in his office. No one can recognize them as they were hiding behind the masks they wore. In a matter of second, both Jiraya and the hokage were in battle stand. The anbus that were hiding were also battle ready.

"Who are you and what is your intention!" ordered the Hokage. They gave no answer as they just stood there silently, looking straight at the hokage and Jiraya.

"I repeat who are you and what is your intention!"

The situation in this room was intense. Cracks started to appear on the walls as all of the shinobi minus the mask figures releasing their killing intent with the hokage and Jiraya relasing the highest KI. What surprise them was that even with all of KI focused on them, the mask figures act like it was nothing. They know that by their reaction, the people in front of them were strong. The silence was broken when the male intruder spoke.

"I can't believe how easy it is for to enter this place Sarutobi. It clearly shows how weak Konoha is right now. None of you notice we, entering this village until we show you our presence." The hokage was furious. This intruder just came out of nowhere and claimed that the security was weak. Too weak that he himself could not feel them until they suddenly appeared. Standing ready beside the hokage, Jiraya himself felt the same as his sensei. He was a master spy and yet, he could not feel their presence.

Suddenly the female intruder spoke.

"No need with the KI Hiruzen, we are not there for conflict." His partner look at her and nod. They then raised their hands to their mask. Slowly each one of them took of the mask that they wore.

"I can't believe you forget about us Hiruzen. It was what? Ten years." The man spoke in his serious tone. Without the mask, the other can see clearly who he is. He had a golden blond hair that was spiky and his bangs almost reached his chin. His eyes were deep crystal blue and there were a pair of three whiskers like scar in both side of his cheek. His face was mesmerizing like Kami herself sculptured it. His partner was no different. Standing in front of them was a goddess. With a black smooth hair with a tint of violet in it that reached her back, the lady stood up in her grace. Her eyes, there were no pupils in it. It was like staring at a purplish white marble.

"Minato! Hitomi!"Shouted the hokage. Never in his life he though that he would see this two figures again. They had been dead for years and it was impossible for them to be back. Hitomi died in childbirth and Minato died sealing kyubi inside his newborn child.

"I am not my father Hiruzen and nor does she is her mother." Sarutobi Hiruzen was shocked. Beside him, Jiraya was also in a similar face. The anbu, none of them understand the words said by the intruder. What they see was that the Yondaime was back along with a Hyuuga woman in the night of the celebration of the day where the demon was dead.

Realizing who they are, the hokage and the sannin released their battle stance.

"Naruto, Hinata! You're back!" shouted the old man as he rushed towards the now identified Naruto, wanting to hug him. His action was a waste as Naruto avoided the old man, clearly indicating that he want no physical contact with him. Shocked by his action, Hiruzen look slowly to Naruto. He wanted to say something but his words failed to leave his mouth as suddenly a shout was heard.

"The demon is still alive! Lets kill him!" shouted one of the anbu. The rest of the anbu quickly move towards Naruto with swords in their hand ready to kill him. The hokage and Jiraya were to shock to react to the action of those anbu. But Naruto, he just stood there calmly as if nothing happened. In a nick of time, all anbu receive a small tap in the forehead by Hinata who suddenly appeared in front of Naruto.

Seconds later, the anbu felt to floor, dead. White and pink liquid mixed with blood seemed to ooze from the nose, mouth and their ears.

"Don't you dare touch him! You need to cross my dead body first if you have any intention of hurting Naruto-kun!" warned Hinata. She was serious. The hokage looked at Hinata. Long gone the shy and weak princess. Now standing in front of them was a warrior who will kill anything without mercy to protect what dears to her. Her face went from furious to normal when Naruto came and hugged her from behind. With his nose on her hair, sniffing the smell of her hair, he then set his eyes to the hokage with a sharp expression.

"Few seconds after we introduced our self and I already received a death threat?" he then turned his attention to Jiraya. "Who are you?"

Smiling, he opened up his fan, stood up in a weird kabuki dance and he shouted. "I am the man who make girls go …" he didn't manage to finish his words when Naruto quickly appeared in front of him and delivered a strong punch to his face. Jiraya went flying through the walls and crashed into the crowds in the festival.

He rubbed his face, thinking that it was like his teammate; Tsunade of the Slug Sannin had punched him. "What in the world…" again he failed to finish his word as Naruto gave him a kick to his face, which makes him rolling towards the center of the festival.

"I am disappointed in you _godfather,"_ said Naruto with malice in his voice as he suddenly appeared in front of the crouching Jiraya. He was about to raise his hand to give another blow to Jiraya when the Hokage appeared beside him holding his hand.

"Naruto please stop this!" pleaded the old man. The crowd who were surprised by the event were shocked. The demon has return. He is back. Words went like a wild fire and seconds later, the situation get loud. People was shouting demanding his death and the shinobi quickly take out their weapon and readying themselves to fire jutsus to kill the so called demon. Realizing the situation, the hokage tried to control the people but he failed. As weapons and fireballs started to fly towards Naruto, Hinata appeared in front of him and started to rotate in high speed.

"Rotation!" all weapons and fireballs were now reflected. The people nearby jumped to evade it. Some manage to evade to while some didn't. There was silence for a while.

"Hinata!" shouted a voice from the crowd. It was Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan, the father of Hinata.

"How dare you ran away! And to be with this demon!" he was furious to see that his long gone daughter suddenly appeared in the crowd after ten years of missing and she was with the demon, protecting him. He quickly rushed towards them with his hand ready to attack her. The crowd went wild hoping that the Hyuuga clan head killed her so that they could kill Naruto.

All hope was gone when a hand appeared and grabbed Hiashi's hand. The crowd was shocked. It was their long gone Yondaime Hokage himself. Behind him was the famous Konoha Red Death, Uzumaki Kushina, a lady in her twenties who seemed to be a Hyuuga who looked like Hinata, an older Hyuuga man, the First and the second hokage in their prime and battle armor and a man with a white defying hair, Hatake Sakumo, circling around both Hinata and Naruto.

The dead legends were back.


	5. Chapter 5-Bloody Konoha

Thank you x100 for reading and reviewing my stories. Some people mentioned that I got some(a lot) of grammar mistake and forgive me about it. I know my weaknesses and I am trying to fix that. Please do so comment about it so that I could learn from my mistake. And I'm so sorry for the late publish. I just got a job and it affect my writing time. So here it is, The Bloody Konoha.

Chapter five- Bloody Konoha

Among all the shinobi ever written in history, Konoha had produced the most famous shinobi ever alive. Even since they were new, Konoha was lead by the first hokage, Hashirama Senju, the first person to achieve the moniker God of Shinobi after the Sage of Six Paths. His strength was godlike with his ability to manipulate wood. It was said that he created the forest that surrounded Konoha and the Land of Fire during his reign. His brother, even without the same ability as he is, was another legend. Tobirama Senju had the ability to use water element ninjutsu even without the presence of any water that was said to be impossible to be done by a normal person. He held the position of the second hokage after his brother's death and became the teacher of the God of Shinobi after Harashima, Sarutobi Hiruzen the third and current hokage.

Minato Namikaze was a genius. His nickname, the Yellow Flash that he gain during the great shinobi war after he defeated the Iwa's army in a matter of seconds proof that he was one, if not the fastest man ever. Due to his skill, Konoha manage to win the third great shinobi war before he held the office of hokage as the fourth. Sadly, the attack of kyuubi caused him to sacrifice himself in order to sealed the bijuu. Other than the previous hokage, Hatake Sakumo was a legend him self. He was to be said to have the same strength as the legendary Sannin. He wields the true spirit of the Will of Fire where he willingly failed his mission during the war just to save his comrades. Sadly, only after his death where he took his own life due to the mission's failure that the rest of Konoha realized how precious his act was.

Now, the whole Konoha was silenced by their presence. In front of them were the legends that were long gone.

A stupid villager suddenly broke the long silence "The hokages are back! They can kill the demon!" A huge cheer then followed the shout. None of the villagers notice the mad expression made by the newcomers. They were just too happy to notice the obvious clue of why the dead were back. Suddenly, a young chuunin came towards Minato. In his was a katana.

"Yondaime-sama, please if you don't mind could you use my sword to kill that demon. It would be a great honor for me," said the man in high hope. Moments later, more people came and offered their weapon to him.

Minato didn't say a word. He released his grip from Hiashi's hand and took the katana from the man. Slowly and carefully he analyzed the sword. The man was happy. In his thought that sword will be a legend, the sword that would kill the demon. His thought was disturbed as he realized that his head was now on the ground, rolling away from the body. He was dead. The other villagers were speechless. Their beloved hokage had just killed a man who offered him a sword to kill the demon. They then realized that the hokages and the rest of the living dead didn't come to kill the demon, they come to protect him.

"The demon had controlled the ho…" the poor bastard didn't manage to finished his words as his head was now rolling in the street courtesy of Kushina's sword. She then turned her head towards the stunned villagers.

"Any stupid fools who call my son demon again will have an early grave!" She whipped her blood-covered katana. The villagers know no one dares to fight her. Even when she was alive years ago, no one dares. She was a fierce woman. Those who tried to stand in her ways usually end up in hospital, in a cast. The villagers quickly back up. They were confused. Why were hokages alive? Why does it seem that they were protecting the demon kid? And to those who knew Kushina were shocked that she has a son.

"Dad! Sensei!" the others turned around and saw Kakashi. He to was shocked with the present of the newcomers. His long gone father and sensei had come back from the dead. He was confused but his heart was happy. He quickly rose and walked slowly towards his father and sensei, trying to hugged them. But all effort was a waste as they ignore him. Now Kakashi was more confused. Don't they know him? He then turned his head towards the source of the commutation and saw young teenagers whom he recognize one of them. The demon kid is back. Quickly he did a series of hand seals and released his prize jutsu, Raikiri. With an incredible speed he rushed towards Naruto, trying to end his life.

_Swish_

Kakashi look at his hand, which was supposed to be enveloped by lightning chakra but realized it was gone. The hand was laying still few meters away from him. Blood was gushing out from the wound and he then fell screaming to his now gone arm. He look at the one who did that to him and what he saw surprised him even more. It was his father Hatake Sakumo with their family prized blade, the White Fang.

"Father…why?" he asked. Sakumo's face turned sour in hearing his son question.

"Son? I have no son!" he then turned his head around and walked towards Naruto and stood behind him. Kakashi then look at his sensei.

"Don't look at me like that. My only students were Rin and Obito." He made his statement.

"Why are you protecting this demon sensei? He killed you remember!" he said, trying to win his sensei's side. Moments later Kakashi found himself with a slashed on his chest. It was not so deep as he manages to avoid it in the last moment. He look up and saw his sensei's wife.

"I said before those who called my son demon will be dead!" said Kushina. She was mad. She thought that as his husband's student, he will know who Naruto really is and how the seal works. He was supposed to know the difference between a cup and the water. But it seems that she was wrong. Kakashi was too stupid to know all of that. Kushina then faced herself to Jiraya. That poor man was now a mess. The punch and kick from Naruto was too much for him. It was as strong as Tsunade's. Now he had to face Kushina and he knew he will meet his maker that day.

"Calm down Kushina. Lets talk about this," he gulped as he tried to save his life. He received another punch in his face.

"Talk! We choose you as his godfather so that if something happen to us you could take care of him! Where were you?" Her hair was now waving as if they were Kyubi's tails. Red and scary aura surrounded her.

"I got a spy network to take care. I couldn't bring him to me. I got no time to take care of him."

"Don't waste our time saying about your spy network Jiraya. We know that once every month you would be back here to report to the hokage. You could help my son! And don't say anything about time! You spend so much time writing that trash you called artwork and flirting and peep on women" this time it was Minato's turns to punched him.

Minato then turn around, facing the stunned villagers.

"Listen here Konoha! What you done was beyond humane. Before I die, I told you to take care of Naruto, my son because he was a hero. Without him, this village will be under the round already!"

"No you not! Isn't the reason you seal the Kyubi inside him so that we could kill him," said a foolish villagers. The others agreed on him and shouted back toward Minato. Seconds later, it was a blood bath. Those people who opened their mouth and argued with Minato were now dead, crushed by a huge tree that suddenly sprouted from the ground. It was Hashirama's doing.

"You should listen to your self you fools! Minato sealed the nine tails in his son making Naruto a Jinchuuriki not the Kyuubi trapped in his gut! If you were calling Naruto demon just for that reason, that you were also saying that to my wife and Kushina as they too were once the jinchuuriki of kyuubi!" Hashirama was now mad. The village he created was long gone, replaced by the fools and ignorance.

"It seems that the Will of Fire was long gone and now was just a slogan," said Tobirama. Unnoticed to them Minato opened up a huge scroll. On it was a symbol of Kami and also the Fire Daimyo.

"Listen here you foolish people, on the order of Kami and the daimyo, those who had hurt my son Naruto will be execute and everything they have will be taken and be given to Naruto!"

"You can't do that!" said a voice. Minato turned around to the source of the voice. It was one of the civilian counselors who seek Naruto's death from the day he was born. Ignoring him, Minato continue his reading.

"Since it was the civilian councils that cause the trouble and don't say anything. We knew about all your crimes you did. Stealing from clans' treasury, embezzlements, supplying Konoha's info to outside source and many other, your punishment will be execution and it will not just be you but also your all of your family who were not a shinobi. And when I say everyone, I meant everyone. It doesn't matter if they are a day old or was crippled to bed!"

The villagers were shocked to hear that level of punishment. The civilian councils members were now on their knees begging for their life. Most of them were thinking of running away from Konoha before the sunrise but their plan was destroyed when Minato continue his words.

"And don't you think that you can run away. Kami had sealed this pathetic village and until all punishment are delivered, no one can enter or leave." The villagers now realized, they were doomed.

Hiruzen slowly walk towards Minato trying to beg him to reconsider the punishment.

"Minato please don't do this. I know they realized their mistake by now."

"Its not mine to argue Hiruzen. This was Kami's order. Not mine, not the daimyo's. Heck, even the daimyo agreed to this punishment. He was furious on how Konoha was acting after all these years."

"But how you know who are guilty and who's not?" Quickly, Minato took out another scroll and throw it to the old hokage. Inside was a list of people who are found guilty and will be executed.

"We received Naruto's memory of all the beatings and murder attemped he received. That and there were some that Kami judge too unworthy to live any longer. Your's are also in the list." Hiruzen was now on his knee begging for forgiveness. It seems that Minato ignored his plea. He then turned towards Naruto hoping that the young man would help him. He was wrong.

"Don't you dare to show your face to me Hiruzen. You left me in the mercy of this so called human. You left on my own in this wolf den. Did you punish all those men who did things to me? No. You just give them a slap in the hand,; his voice was calm but deep inside it one can feel the malice and anger.

"Please Naruto. The council…"

"Damn the council. You were the hokage for crying out loud. This was not a democracy village. This was a dictatorship. Your words is the law and if they command you, they should be execute for it," said Tobirama. He was sicked with how his student act. He then continues berating the hokage.

"It seems that you are not a true hokage monkey boy. You just a puppet, controlled by that greedy bastard called the council. I should not pick you as the hokage"

After a series of hand seals, Tobirama created a huge waterdragon in the air. It then slammed into Hiruzen's face that was carved on the Hokage Mountain, destroying it.

"You are not qualified to be placed there." After saying that, Tobirama left Hiruzen to be with his brother.

Minato look back at the scroll he held and continue reading. "Listen up, I am not finish here. The stores that denied Naruto's presence and sold him stuff that were bad at a ridicule price will need to pay a ninety percent tax out of your sale. You are not allowed to increase your price and this will be done until you are forgiven. To the Ichiraku's you will not need to pay any tax and you will receive any help you need for your business. Thank you for caring for Naruto after all these years. For the hospitals management, those who denied my son's well being and also sabotaging his health will receive a hundred percent salary cut until you are deemed forgiven. To any shinobi other than those will be re-evaluate. Those who found had once tried to hurt him in any way or have intention to do so will receive a cut on their pay. Any shinobi that came from any clan that will be executed, the clan will need to pay a sum of fine. If the clan head or the clan council found guilty, they will need to hand over most of their treasury and clan technique to Naruto. Failure to do so meant clan extinction." After Minato was done in his punishment statement, the crowd went wild. They tried to ask for forgiveness, begged that they'll be released from being punished or lighten up the punishment.

Naruto stood silently watching those who had once hurt him when he was a child begging him for mercy. What an irony. They once hate him and now most of them were on their knees begging for him. He then turn around and hugged Hinata. In slow voice, he whispered to her. "Lets leave this place hime-chan."

Just as they about to leave Hiashi tried to stop them. Both Hinata and Naruto turned around.

"What do you want Hiashi?" She said with malice in her voice.

Hiashi was mad. Never he though that her daughter will talk back to him. Long gone the shy and weak Hinata, now replaced a strong and confident goddesses. "Don't talk to me like that daughter. You will come home now and receive your seal as punishment."

"No!" she replied. Hiashi then walk quickly towards her and tried to grab her.

"Yes you will. You betrayed your clan for leaving us and…" he failed as Hinata slapped his hand away and gave him a jyuken strike to the shoulder.

"I never betray them. They are the one who betrayed me!"

"Hmph. Your mother will be disappointed in you Hinata." He tried to lower her guard. He knows no matter how much she change, she will whimper when he mentioned about her mother and how she caused her death.

"No I'm not. In fact I am proud of her." Hiashi quickly turned his head towards the voice. What he saw make him speechless.

"Hitomi! You…you are back," he could not believe it. His wife was back along with the other hokage. How foolish he was for not realizing it sooner. His attention was too occupied with what the hokages had said.

"Yes Hiashi I am back just like your beloved hokage who you _respect_ and _followed_ his dying wish." Sneered Hitomi. Hiashi felt relieved and happy with her presence.

"You are back to me…"

"No I'm not. You are no longer my husband from the day I died. And don't try to bring me back to that your so called _high status_ filthy clan." Hiashi expression turned sour. No she will come back to him no matter what.

"You will return to me or else I'll brand you with the seal to!" Hiashi tried to slap his wife but again, the yondaime failed his attempt.

"No you won't. By the order of Kami and also the fire daimyo, the sealing will be stop and your family will be together." This surprised Hiashi and the Hyuuga council who came earlier. They were mad.

"That will break the tradition!" shouted most of them. Yelling and shouting were thrown until a Hyuuga who came with the dead raised his voice.

"What tradition? I don't remember having half of my family being slaved to the other half?" he said.

One of the Hyuuga council replied. "You shut you outsiders. I am surprised that there was another Hyuuga outside the clan. By the clan laws you must be executed!" He tried to attack the outsiders but the unknown Hyuuga retaliate. Other Hyuuga was surprised, his jyuken was perfect and they notice he was winning. After a strike to the chest, the Hyuuga council member fell to the ground. Blood was pouring from his mouth and nose. It was clearly that the poor man was dead.

"First you create a so called tradition that enslaved my family and now you accused me for being an outsider!" shouted the unknown Hyuuga. He was furious of the action done to him.

"Heh you must be a bastard born by a Hyuuga father with a whore somewhere." Said Hyuuga Hiroto. He was the oldest member of the Hyuuga council.

Smiling, the unknown Hyuuga walk towards Hiroto. He placed his hand on Hiroto's head before he ruffled the hair. "You sure don't recognize me do you _Tiny," _His face then turn from smiling to grinning with an intention to kill.

Hiroto's eyes went wide. He then remembered a certain memory when he was a child. Memories when the Hyuuga was still new. _"_Wait there was only one man ever called me that. But he was long gone!"

"Well if they are here why not me?"

"Who is he Hiroto!" shouted the other councilman. They just witnessed their eldest council member being treat like he was a kid. Who ever this guy was, he must be powerful. Hiroto took no time. He quickly lowered his body and kneeled towards the man. This startled most of the witnesses.

"Forgive me Hideoshi-sama. I am too senile to recognize you."

"Enough with this Hiroto! Tell us who he is?" shouted the rest of the Hyuuga council.

Turning his head, Hiroto scolded his council member for not following what he did and being disrespectful towards the man. "You fool! He was the strongest Hyuuga ever alive! The founder of our clan, Lord Hyuuga Hideoshi!"

The rest of the Hyuuga present was dumbfounded. They quickly followed what Hiroto did and kneeled to him. "We…we…forgive us Hideoshi-sama."

Hideoshi looked at them in disgust. He then said, "To think that the family that I created fall so low. You called yourself noble but from what I see, you are lesser than those stray pigs rampaging the shit for food."

Turning his back towards the Hyuuga clan, he then walked towards Hinata and Naruto. "There will be punishment for you clan council and those I seem unworthy to be called Hyuuga. And I promised you it won't be pleasant." Said Hideoshi without turning his head. Seconds later, He was gone along with Hinata, Naruto and all the returned people. The people of Konoha were stunned with the incident happened just now. The same thing was in everyone's head, they were doomed.


	6. Chapter 6-Memories and After Effect

Wow so many reviews so as a gift to you guys here is an early release. Thank you so much for the support you guys. I know the last chapter was too shocking or too brutal for some but I guess they deserve it. Please do keep supporting me and feel free to leave a review or comment or even critique. I'll read them with an open mind.

Chapter Six-Memories and After Effect

A week had passed since the sudden appearance of the previous hokages and some other figures. It had been a bloody week filled with cries and apologizes. Konoha had lost about thirty percent of its villagers. The center of the village where the execution was done was puddled with dried blood. Next to it, piles of bodies and separated heads mountain up, waiting to be burnt.

The execution by beheading was done personally by Minato and Kushina. Both had to use shadow clones due to the sheer amount of convicts. First on the line were the children that came from the civilian council family. It was done to show that even if they were innocent, they would be punished due to the mistakes done by their family members, just like how Naruto was tortured due to act done by Kyubi. During the execution, the adult can only cried seing their children or grandkids being executed, regretting their actions towards Naruto were now paid. Same thing happened to both of the advisors, Koharu's and Homura's family due to them taking over the hokage's power which was an act of treason. Among them, Danzo proved to be the most troublesome pest alive. In resisting his arrest, he exposed the existence of ROOT anbu that was supposed to be disbanded by sandaime orders. It was an annoying fight for Minato as he kept using the Izanagi using the sharingan eyes he stole. Nevertheless, Minato was a hokage for a reason. In a few minutes most of the ROOT anbu were dead and even with izanagi, Danzo was defeated. After further interrogation with the help of fuinjutsu and Yamanaka Inoichi, they uncovered all the crimes he committed which were too much to be listed down. In the end, Danzo was executed along with most of his men while some were sent to be reprogramed to destroy their loyalty towards Danzo. After the councils and their families were done, next in line were the caretakers of the orphanage where Naruto supposed to grow up instead of the street. Later were the shinobi and civilians who had tried to make Naruto's childhood a living hell.

All of the convicts had been interrogate first, and needless to be said, the crime rate drop significantly and all spies were terminated.

The change was not just felt by the civilian and normal shinobi. Most clan also felt the change with Hyuuga experiencing the most drastic change. The clan elders were all executed due to their involvement in torturing the side clan and also Hinata when she was a child. They were also found involved in making agreement with Kumo in Hinata's kidnapping resulting in Hitomi's death. The clan was now one with both sides combined and the cage bird seals was abolished, except for Hiashi who had been giving Hinata a harsh life. He was the only one who had it and now was forced to become the slave for the family while his chakra was destroyed. Other than that, the clan also lost about forty percent of their wealth due to the fine and also some members due to them being members of the 'fox hunt' in the early years.

The Aburame clan, Yamanaka clan, Nara clan, Kurama clan and also the Akamichi clan each had to surrender about ten to twenty percent of their wealth due to same reason. The Uchiha clan, even with Sasuke being the only survivor had to gave up almost ninety nine percent because out of ten attack done to Naruto, nine were done by the Uchiha even with them being the police force when they still exist. When it was declared, Sasuke was mad and claimed that the Uchiha was a noble and no one dare to touch them. Nevertheless after being shown that he was just a genin and the Minato was the hokage, along with some rasengan in the ass, Sasuke had to gave up.

The sandaime hokage, Hiruzen was forced to watch all the execution before he was executed. The Sarutobi clan also had to pay a hefty fine due to Hiruzen's ignorance and weaknesses. All and all, all clan had to pay the fine and gave away their clan technique or facing the same punishment with the convicts.

The sun was about to slip from its noon position. Now, the yondaime hokage was resting in the garden in his house, enjoying the view of his garden with his wife. It was a tiring week for them due to the amount of heads they need to roll. But to them it was worth it. Justice had been served. In front of them, in the middle of the garden, Naruto and Hinata were practicing their taijitsu. They were going full power and it seems that none were giving up. After an hour of sparring, they stop for a lunch and they agree along with Minato and Kushina to have some Ichiraku's Ramen. Along the way, people were bowing both with respect and regret to them. None of the family reacts to the greetings given to them. Not to be arrogant or what so ever, they especially Naruto just felt that after being ignored for so long, the villagers were not worth of their attention. After a few minutes of walking, all of them arrived at the Ichiraku's. They noticed that Hitomi was already there along with Hideoshi and also a young female Hyuuga, Hanabi.

"I knew you would come here for lunch so I wait for you guys," said Hitomi. Smiling, Hinata replied to her mother.

"I guess you know us to well mother. Its not my fault that Naruto-kun here is a ramen addicts."

"Hey ramen is the food of god!" shouted both Naruto and Kushina. The rest of them just laugh hearing their whining. Just as Naruto entered the compound of the shop, he was tackled down by a figure shorter than his height. It was Ayame and she was now crying happily to see the boy was back. Behind her, the old man Ichiraku was grinning with joy. Small tears were flowing a bit in his eyes.

"Kushina-chan, Minato-san glad you came back. It is an honor for you to come here," said the old man. Smiling, Kushina slowly walk towards him and give him a huge hug.

" The honor is ours old man. Thank you for trying to help my son all those years."

"It was nothing Kushina. You are like a daughter to me so it was the right thing to do. To bad I could not do much more." Naruto slowly walk to him as his mother released the hug. He then bows a bit towards the Ichiraku's. As he rose up, he smiled.

"Thank you Ichiraku-san."

"It's fine Naruto. Now enough with this, you guys come here to eat right? So order up!" It was a feast. An hour after they ordered, bowls of ramen were piling up on the tables. Ayame was trying her best to clear the table while the old man was doing his best in cooking the best ramen. After a while, all of them done eating and now they were enjoying the moment with some hot tea.

Sitting near to them Ayame was trying her best to ask something that was bugging her mind for a while. Hideoshi, noticing her reaction then asked.

"I'm sorry Minato nii-san, Kushina nee-san, Hideoshi-sama, Hitomi-sama. I'm not sure whether my question will be rude but could you tell me how you…you know, alive?" she asked.

The hokage just smiled hearing her curiosity. He took a sip of his tea and began telling his story.

**Flashback **

_Bright white space. _

_That was the only thing that Minato can describe after waking up from what seems to be a long slumber. He tried to remember where or how he ended up in that place. His last memory was hugging his newborn son before sealing the kyubi inside Naruto. He turns left and right searching for clue before he heard a noise. Looking to his back, he saw his beloved wife, confused about her current situation. _

_"Kushina!" what she saw surprised her and yet she was relieved. It was her husband._

_"Minato-kun, where are we?" she said as she ran and hugged him._

_"I don't know Kushi-chan. The last thing I remember is…Naruto!" now both parents were in panic as their last memories were Minato sealing kyubi inside Naruto. Where is he? How was his condition?_

_"There is no need to fear mortals," said a voice. It was a loud voice but strangely it makes you calm and relaxed. Both Minato and Kushina saw a lady appeared. She stood tall wearing an elegant white dress. Her eyes could mesmerize anyone who sees it. Her hair waved gracefully, just like night skies brighten up by the stars and galaxies in space. She was everything but imperfect. _

_"Who…who are you?" asked Minato. He had to gather up a lot of courage to ask that question. Smiling to him, the new stranger walked slowly towards the couple and stopped few inches away from them._

_"I am what you call Kami." The couples, not expacting who she was could only react by fainting. It took a few minutes for both Minato and Kushina to gain their consciousness and they quickly bowed to the being in front of them._

_"Stand up mortals. Your presence here was for reasons, to train your child. Now before you said anything further let me explain. Yes you are dead, or were dead. In a near future, a dark time will come. A man will do his best to act like a god and this will bring unbalance to my order and also the world of life and death. Only one person could stop the perpetrator and he is your son. That is where you came in I revived you to help your son and his partner and also to punished those who had done injustice towards your son."_

_"What do you mean by that Kami-sama?" asked the parents. They were hopping that Naruto was fine. Their hope was destroyed._

_"Allow me to show you?" After a few moments, a bright light engulfed all of them. Inside the minds of Minato and Kushina, they saw what had happened to Naruto after they passed away: All the beating, mistreatment, assassination, and loneliness, everything that happened in just a few moments. _

_Now Kushina was on the ground, hugging her knees trying to face the truth that her nightmare was real, her son was treated as if his life was meant to be tortured. Tears were running out from her eyes as she tried to control her breathing. Beside him, Minato was cursing himself for his foolishness. He had sealed the fox into his son and he let his though to believe that the village will treat Naruto as a hero. Never came in his mind that the opposite will happen._

_"I know this was hard to swallow but please hear me. I will send you to your son along with others just like you. Train your son and his partner and after the training was done, go to the Fire Capital and tell everything to your daimyo. Those ignorance villagers will be punished."_

_"Others just like us?" Kami just nod hearing Kushina's curiosity. A bright light appeared few meters away from them and when it was gone, both Minato and Kushina could see the figures that had just appeared. It was Senju Harashima and Tobirama, Hyuuga Hitomi and Hideoshi, Hatake Sakumo, Uzumaki Senju Mito and Uchiha Shisui._

_Around the same time in a clearing hidden within the mountain, two figures were sitting in a meditative stance. Their eyes were closed as their tried to focus in their training. Minutes later, dark shades and markings started to appear around their eyes making them looked like tattoo. _

_"Well it seems you guys manage to increase the time gathering the nature chakra." Said the man who was walking towards them. He then threw a bottle of water to each of them and told them to drink it if they were thirsty._

_"So what's next sensei?" asked Hinata. _

_"Well I got a surprise for you. A new teacher, or teachers will come and help you finishing up your training." Naruto perked up in hearing that there would be another person who will join them. It had been five years since they started their training and they haven't see other people other than themselves._

_"Who sensei?"_

_"It's us," said a group of voice. Both Hinata and Naruto turned around and saw something that they would think impossible. Naruto could not react nor does he know what to do. Hinata was ecstatic, she then cried happily as she ran and hugged a person in front of her._

_"Kaa-chan!" she continue crying. Hitomi, glad that she could see her daughter again let out tears of happiness and returned her hug. Naruto watched the interaction between the mother and daughter. He then noticed that both his parents were there too. They were slowly walking to him._

_"Er…kaa-san? Tou-san?" he wondered what to do. It was new experience to him. He would never expect to meet his parents after the tragedy ten years ago but now, both of them were in front of him. Without waiting, Kushina quickly jumped and hugged her beloved son. She keep repeating her apologize for leaving her son behind in a cruel place. Naruto could only stand and stare, watching his mother's reaction. Unknown to him, tears started to fall from his eyes and slowly he lifted his hands to return the hug. Minato thenwalk slowly to them and swing his arms around his wife and sin and he too was doing the same thing as Kushina._

_"Kaa-san, tou-san. I miss you."_

**Flashback end**

After Minato was done telling his story, he looked up his gaze away from the cup he was staring at. He saw both Ichirakus' were crying hearing the beautiful reunion of parents and children.

"Well guys I'm sorry but I need to leave. I need to finish up my works in fixing all those mistakes done by that bastard," Said Minato before he left in a flash of yellow light.

Ayame then stood and picked up all the dirty dishes away from the table. Hanabi who was being silent for all the time looked up to his sister. During the festival, she was staying at home as she hate celebrating the day where they killed an innocent child. When she was a child, her sister always told her about the misfortune that fell on Naruto. After Hinata was gone, Hanabi was devastated. She loves her sister, as she was the only one who sees her as a sibling, not some clan properties. She wears her cruel and arrogance personality mask to hide her sadness. But this all changes when her sister came back, along with her mother. The clan was now a family and she no longer need to act and could become a young girl again. But Hinata never went back to clan compound. Hanabi was afraid that she already forgets about her or his sister hates her for some reason. So she asked.

"Nee, Hinata nee-san, do you hate me?" Hinata was surprised by her question. She then smiled and hugged her beloved sister.

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind Hanabi-chan. I'd rather die than letting myself to hate you. I love you. You are my only sister."

"Then why you never visit me after you came back?"

"I guess it was my fault. As you know things have been busy since we arrived."

"Are you still going to be the clan heiress?" Ask Hanabi. She really hopes that her sister will be the clan heiress again so that they could spend their time together like they used to.

"I'm sorry Hanabi-chan, I can no longer be the clan heiress whether I want it or not. But no worry, I'll visit you regularly." Hanabi felt like crying after she heard her sister's answer.

"Why?" Hinata could only smiled and blushed as she about to revealed her reason. Beside her, Ayame was also listening in the siblings' conversation.

"Because I'm married Hanabi-chan. I'm already married to Naruto-kun here hence making me the future matriarch of Uzumaki and Namikaze clan." Both Ayame and Hanabi were silenced. They can only widen their eyes and mouth after they heard the reason. After a few minutes, they shout.

"You what!"


	7. Chapter 7 -The Proposal and Saving Wave

**Hai guys! I am so sorry for the late submission. I had two exams this week and I didn't start writing after i finished my exams which was last Thursday. I got a lot of comment saying how cruel the punishment I gave to the people of Konoha but as I said to some of you. What goes around, comes around...ten times. And to the others, you asked me about how Naruto proposed to Hinata so here it is. Thank you for supporting me guys!**

Chapter Seven-The Proposal and Saving Wave Country

_It was nine years after the disappearing of both Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. Deep within the mountain range, hidden between the cliffs was a field and within that field, two figures were fighting each other. One of them keep disappearing and reappearing in a yellow flash while attacking in any ways he could while the other who look similar to him was dodging him and retaliate using what seems to be a staff and also wind jutsu, in blindfold. After a few minutes, the blindfolded blonde seems to gain momentum and in the end he won._

_"Wow you are getting stronger each day my son." Said the man. He was Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage, the Yellow Flash who was ranked SS in the bingo book with flee on sight order. He stood proudly as he looks towards his son who manages to win against him even after he went all out._

_"Well I do have a bunch of great teachers dad," said the son. He stood tall almost as tall as his dad. He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He was also the jinchuriki of Kurama the Kyubi._

_A loud voice was then heard inside Naruto's head as it spoke to him. "__**I'm impressed with your strength Naruto. Not many can fight your father and beat him**__."_

_"Thank you Kurama. You too had helped me a lot. Without you, I would not even reach this level in a few years."_

**_"No problem kid." _**_Just as Naruto finished his conversation with Kurama, two figures landed in front of them. The first was a red headed beauty, Kushina herself while the other one who stood tall as her was non other than Hyuuga Hinata. _

_"How are your sparring Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto as he hugged his girlfriend._

_"You should see her Naru-chan. She manages to defeat Tobirama even when they were using the same jutsu and she did it like he was nothing to her. I am so proud of her," replied Kushina. Both Naruto and Minato were surprised._

_"Wow I told you are strong hime." Naruto tighten his hug on Hinata then he kissed her cheek. Hinata then blushed on his boyfriend's action._

_"Thank you Naruto-kun." _

_Hitomi from called in Moments later, all of them inside the house for dinner."Hey come on in. It dinner time." Being hungry and tired, all of them then walked into he house with both Minato and Naruto walking slowly behind the women. Suddenly, Naruto stop his steps and let his mother and girlfriend enter the house before he turns to his father._

_"Hey dad, could I said to you about something?" he asked._

_"Sure son. What is it?" Naruto blushed as he tried to make up the words he wanted to say. It took him a while but in the end he manage to said it._

_"I think I am ready to bring my relationship with Hina-chan to the next step." Minato was shocked after he heard his son's declaration._

_"You sure! You know it is too early. You are still 14 years old."_

_"I know but we are ninja remember. We could get married when we turned thirteen. The point is I know now that I could not believe without her anymore." Minato stop and think for a while. Later his mouth turns to smile as he hug his son._

_"Well if you say so Naruto, I'll support you in any way I could. So how or when are you going to propose to her? You know you should ask your mom for help to?"_

_"Well first I need ring and I already have in mind on how to get it. When I guess this weekend."_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Days passed and it was Saturday. The whole family had just finished their dinner together. The Senju brothers, Sakumo, Minato, Hinata, Hitomi, Hideoshi and Shisui were enjoying their tea while Kazama, Mito, Kushina and her son were finishing up the last ramen in their bowl._

_"Man that was a good dinner." Said Naruto as he patted his stomach. In front of him, Kushina and Mito agreed to him and said the same thing._

_"I agreed with you Naru-chan."Said Mito._

_Shisui laugh at the antics of the Uzumaki. "You Uzumaki said that to every ramen."_

_"Hey ramen is the food of God!" all of them laugh hearing the words from the Uzumaki's. After a moment of rest, Naruto turned towards his girlfriend and ask her._

_"Hinata could I have a walk with you for a while" The rest of the group smiled knowing Naruto's true intention._

_"Sure Naruto-kun. Let me clean the table first." Just as Hinata about to reach the dirty dishes, Shisui grabbed it before her. The other did the same thing and each took the dirty plates and bowl and brought it to the sink. Hitomi then smiled and said to her daughter that they'll clean up the table._

_"Let us clean it Hinata-chan. You go take a walk with Naruto-kun."_

_"Thank you guys." Replied Naruto. He then took Hinata's hand and pulls her slowly towards the garden. Now both of them were walking slowly towards in the huge flowery garden. _

_"It is a beautiful night isn't it?" True it was a beautiful night. There was no cloud in the sky and the stars were shining brightly long with the full moon. The wind slowly blew the fallen petals away creating the most romantic environment._

_"Yeah Naruto-kun. Years ago I would dream to have a walk like this with you."_

_"So you want to make it forever?" he asked. Hinata was confused._

_"Huh?" Naruto chuckled on the reaction of his girlfriend. He slowly closed the distance between them and swung his arms around her._

_"Hinata-hime, after you came to my life, my view towards this world changes. You taught me what love is. You taught me what compassion is. I am no longer the sad boy whom I was before. You make me a man I am today."_

_"Na…Naruto-kun!" Her face was deep shade of red due to the blush she had. Even after years living under the same room with Naruto and her increase in confident, Hinata was still Hinata. 'Is he…is he doing what I think he is?' was over and over in her head. _

_"What I want to say is that without you, my life would not be perfect so if possible I want to thank you Hinata-chan for being patience to me. I want to thank you for waiting years to let me know I love you and now Hinata-chan. If you don't mind?" Naruto quickly grabbed a small box from his pocket. He then opened it while kneeling on one foot in front of her love one._

_"Naruto-kun!"_

_"Hyuuga Hinata, even thought we are still young but would you, make me the most happiest man in the world? Would you be the last piece of the puzzle that perfected my life? Would you Hinata Hyuuga marry me?" There was a moment of silent after Naruto said the words. Hinata was trying to process his words. It was her dream to be proposed by Naruto and now she still felt like it was a dream. Suddenly she slapped her own face._

_Pain. She was not dreaming. Naruto did proposed to her. Her dream did come true. Tears of happiness started o pour from her lavender eyes and her lips curved downwards. _

_"Yes!" she said while she jumped on Naruto. Now they were both on the ground with Hinata on top of him screaming 'yes' multiple of time. Naruto just laughed at her girlfriend now fiancé. After calming Hinata down, both pair of eyes was looking at each other and then they kissed without any care of the world._

_While they were doing that, all the flowers around them suddenly blooms even thought it was in the middle of the night and the wind blew the fallen petals slowly to the air. Naruto was now in sitting position with Hinata on her laps. He slowly held her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Hinata look at the ring. It was a work of art, one of a kind. The base of the ring was silver with a line of gold that ran in the middle of it. The center was a beautiful flower made from sets of diamond and whitish amethyst. _

_The beauty of the ring awed Hinata. She then gave another kiss to her now fiancé before telling Naruto how beautiful it is._

_"Well of course it is. I made them just for you my love." Hinata was surprised and happy on what her fiancé did for this proposal. It took Naruto a lot of effort in making the ring but thankfully he got help. His mother, Hitomi and Mito gave him an advice on what a girl's want or their dream proposal. The guys help him in searching for the materials for the ring with the help of Hashirama's earth manipulation. Then it took Naruto the whole week to combine all those materials into the perfect ring with the guidance of Kazama. Finally as the last touch, Naruto placed a restoration seal that would prevent any damage into the ring, a protection seal that would create a chakra shield that could protect Hinata in danger, which connect to the teleportation seal so that Naruto knows Hinata in danger and teleport to her._

_But Hinata doesn't need to know all that except the seals. _

_Not far from the cuddling couple, all of the other in the household was hiding behind the three watching them. They, especially Kushina and Hitomi were happy that both lovers were now engaged. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto placed his teacup on the tables as he finished telling the story to both Ayame and Hanabi. Hinata who was sitting next to him was having a small blush in her face as she remembers the fateful night. Both Ayame and Hanabi were mesmerized by the story. Seconds later they jumped and hugged Hinata, congratulating her for the union.

Naruto smiled at their reaction. They to were now his family. "We then get married a week after I proposed to her. It was a small wedding but it was a beautiful one where Kami herself conduct the wedding," added Hinata.

It was already late evening and the sun was almost down. Naruto and the rest just realized how long they have been hanging out at the Ichiraku's hence they asked the permission to leave. During the walk, both Hinata and Naruto walk happily hand in hand to their house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

it was almost afternoon in Konoha. Inside the hokage office, Minato was sitting in the chair. In front of him were both Naruto and Hinata. Both were wearing the same cloth they wore when they suddenly reappeared in Konoha minus the mask.

"Naruto, Hinata since I already know how powerful you both are I as the Hokage of Konoha hereby declared you as the shinobi of Konoha jounin level," Minato smiled at his son and his daughter in law as he passed the jounin jackets and headband to both of them. Naruto took the jacket and sealed it away as he don't like wearing it. His uniform was enough for him. he then took the headband and tied it on his arm. Hinata was doing the same as his husband except hers was tied on her waist.

Minato was about to sit down on his chair and continue his speech before the door was slammed open. It was a chunin who was responsible in receiving and decoding any message sent by the courier bird.

"Hokage-sama, pardon me but the team that you sent to protect the bridge builder in Wave country is having a problem and they were asking for support."

"Who did you send dad?"

"I send jounin Kurenai with her team which consist of genin Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Shin along with the genin from what used to be Kakashi's team, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai." Answered Minato. He then continues reading the scroll in his hand. It explained the report that was written by Kurenai. In it, Kurenai explained that they had no problem in most of their journey but as they almost arrived at the client's house, Zabuza who was paid by Gato to assassinate Tazuna, their client, ambushed them. The whole team suffered some injuries and now was resting in Tazuna's house.

"Naruto, Hinata this will be your first mission. I want you to assist the team in Wave to protect the bridge builder. Other than that I want you to free Wave from Gato by any means necessary," ordered Minato. Naruto and hi wife nodded before they left the room by sunshin.

About half an hour later both Hinata and Naruto were standing at the gates of Konoha. They both were now wearing the mask they were before. Taking a step in front, Naruto then summoned a large eagle that could carry them both.

"Ah Naruto, it had been a while. How was life in Konoha for both of you?" asked Yokaze. Naruto just smiled and asked whether he could help both of them to fly to Wave as soon as possible. Hinata then took out a scroll and summoned a huge piece of meat and offered it to the eagle.

"You always know what I want princess. So hop on and get ready. It will be a ride." Seconds later both couples were now sitting on top of Yokaze who as soaring in the sky, flying towards Wave country.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside a room of a house located in Wave country, Kurenai was having a bad day. It was her team's first c-rank mission, a simple escort mission protecting the client from any bandits. But that didn't happened, instead of bandit they were ambushed by Momochi Zabuza who was a B-rank missing ninja from Kiri. Luckily for her, the team manages to work together despite Sasuke's act of superiority to defeat Zabuza.

She then stood up after checking her bandage and walked down the stairs to meet up with her team. In front of her, both Kiba and his companion were in mummy state condition. Shino and Sai only suffered some minor injuries due to them being long-range fighters while Shin and Sasuke both suffered some broken bones. The one who was not innured at all was Sakura as she was totally useless during the fight. All in all, they need the help of medic soon and support because Kurenai knows that Zabuza was still alive out there and Gato will make his move.

Currently, the team was now sitting for a lunch in courtesy of Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. Other then them, Inari who was Tsunami's son was mumbling about suffering and there is no hero while eating his lunch. Their attention was brought to the knockings on the door. Kurenai stood up and opened the door. In front of her was a couple in black clothing with white eagle masks.

"Are you Kurenai?" Nodding to the question, Kurenai was about to secretly gave a signal to his student to prepare for battle just incase the couple in front of her were the enemy before she saw their headbands.

"Are you the support that hokage-sama sent?" replied Kurenai as she let the newcomers into the house. The couple then walked towards the center of the living room before they took of their masks revealing themselves.

"Yes, the hokage send us as your back up and for some other mission here at the Wave. My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and this is my partner, Hyuga Namikaze Hinata."

"What do you mean by other mission Namikaze?" asked Sasuke who suddenly appeared behind them. He hates seeing the present of Naruto. Because of him and the hokage, he lost ninety-nine percent of his family wealth and his clan jutsu.

"There is no need to tell you about our other mission genin." Replied Naruto. This doesn't end well for Sasuke so he retaliate.

"I am an Uchiha damn it! I deserve to know as I am way above your rank!" just as he finished his words, Naruto gave him a punch in the face which in result, cause him to flew out of the house through the still open door. He bounced a few times on the ground before he was topped by a tree which grew about fifty meter from the house.

"You can't do that to Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura as she had just witnessed her beloved Sasuke-chan being hit. She was about to attack Naruto before Kurenai stopped her with a death glear. Naruto then walk towards the fallen Uchiha. He then grabbed his hair and lifts him up.

"Shut up you Uchiha bastard! I don't care who you are but I am a jonin and you are a genin. Say that again and I will write it down as defying your superior direct order, which can lead you to be branded as unsuitable for being a shinobi."

"You can't do that! The council…!" Naruto just laugh hearing the excuse given by Sasuke.

"Didn't you know? The council that had been kissing your as is disbanded due to all of them and their family went a head shorter. Konoha only has one ruler and it is the Hokage and let me tell you he really hate you and your clan for what they did to me."

Naruto then land another punch of Sasuke that knocked him out. Then he threw the Uchiha on the ground and asked his wife to treat him because they still have a mission to finish. Later, he turned his attention to the scared Sakura while releasing a bit of killing intent to the poor delusional girl.

"And you whoruno, didn't you forget about what happened to your dear council member aunt and her family?" Sakura was scared. She remembers seeing her beloved aunt who always pestered her to get married to the Uchiha being executed along with her cousin and uncle. Small pool of water was created between her leg as she was terrified by Naruto's threat.

"So shut up!" continue Naruto. The conversation end as Tazuna appeared and asked who they are and what was their intention coming to his house.

"You must be Tazuna. In case you haven't heard before, my name is Naruto and this is Hinata. We are here to protect you and free this country from Gato.


End file.
